DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The purpose of this component of the SPORE in Ovarian Cancer is to recruit and develop new faculty with a major commitment to translational research in ovarian cancer. It is anticipated that these new faculty members will not only develop expertise in their own relevant basic and/or clinical ovarian cancer research, but, through sound mentoring, will also develop into productive translational researchers. Thus, a major factor in recruitment will be a demonstrated or anticipated ability to communicate ideas among basic and clinical scientists within the programs. It is anticipated that progressive responsibility will be given to these individuals to prepare them for institutional and national leadership in the development of effective strategies to reduce the incidence and mortality of ovarian cancer. We have allocated $200,000 per year for this purpose and will allocate $50,000 annually for salary support of individuals in this area. In addition, we have institutional commitments of $200,000 from the Howard Hughes Career Development Award funding that will be applied to further salary support of key recruits. One clear need for this program is a molecular geneticist with a keen interest in genetic causes of cancer, particularly ovarian cancer. With the construction of the Genetics Building and establishment of the Herin Genetics Center, it is our intent to use the Howard Hughes Career Development Award to recruit a molecular geneticist to play a major role in this SPORE in Ovarian Cancer. We expect to identify recipients for these awards from several sources, both internal and external: 1. Individuals who have been training (doctoral or post-doctoral) in the laboratories or clinical units of the Comprehensive Cancer Center and have demonstrated the ability to complement or expand the research activities of this SPORE in Ovarian Cancer. These individuals must be ready to assume a junior faculty position and be committed to ovarian cancer research. 2. Basic or clinically trained individuals from other institutions who are at the junior or mid-faculty level and have been identified by members of the SPORE as potentially important contributors to translational research within the SPORE in Ovarian Cancer. 3. Junior or mid-level faculty within our own institution who have shown exceptional translational basic or clinical expertise in other relevant cancers and have an interest in changing the focus of their career to this area. This mechanism will not be used for recruitment of senior faculty, which will continue to be the responsibility of the individual department chairs or university-wide centers. Neither will this mechanism be used to support post-doctoral positions which will continue to be the responsibility of individual investigators, depart ments and programs.